


Make a Wish

by zapattersoncanon



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Beach House, Beach Sex, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapattersoncanon/pseuds/zapattersoncanon
Summary: Tasha's gone, the scientist missed her. Until an assassination attempt changed everything forever





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. I'd been inspired by some of the great work I'd read here recently (looking at you Danawpatterson) and just couldn't stop writing.
> 
> I'm enjoying writing stories about zapatterson.  
> Sorry for the possible mistakes, I am not fluent in the language

It had been four months without Tasha since that tumultuous episode between her and Keaton... and nothing was the same without her.

When Patterson accepted your job back in the FBI left a lot things behind in California, his app was being the Top 1 in the App Store for weeks and she wanted to develop more, but being with her friends again seemed so good at first they were all together And time was in charge of making things fit together again.

It was like old times...the five saving lives every day, she felt useful but now nothing seemed to make sense.

She wasn't there anymore... her great friend, Tasha was always the first to know of the things that happened in her life, she was always her listener and adviser, but without her presence it was all so strange. The work that was always what she loved most was to become a burden.

Patterson could no longer handle the routine of that office, everything was different, but this time it seemed that nothing would ever be the same as before, the relaxed nights in Weller's apartment were no longer so fun and the scientist knew exactly why...

Tasha did not was there.

No one else had heard of her all this time, no one knew what she was doing now or where she was. Everyone was dealing with the situation as if Tasha had never had a career in the FBI, and it bothered her deeply. 

She arrived for another day's work and headed to Reade's office

"Good morning Reade, can I talk to you?" 

"Hey, good morning Patterson ... Sure, sit down, what happened?" 

"Nothing happened, just wanted to asking you a question by taking advantage of the fact that we're still alone and would like you to tell me the truth. " 

Reade looked at her startled, had no idea which subject Patterson was trying to introduce

Okay, I'll tell you the truth... Come on, talk.

Tasha ... I mean, do you know where she is? Is she all right? What is she doing? "She asked, looking at the ground.

" Patterson, I have no news of Tasha, just like you, since she left and broke up with me we never talked again, she did not return my calls, not even my messages ... you Have you ever tried to talk to her? "he asked.

"No, I've been so stupid to her all this time, I did not have the guts to look for her. I was so full of anger but after she was gone I could see she did what she thought was right... She was just trying to protect me and now without her, nothing is as before" she said in a choked voice 

"I miss her so much" Patterson confessed.

" We all felt Patterson, but I do not idea of where she is, I do not know if she's just avoiding me or if she's changed number."

"You should try to talk to her " he advised

" Okay, I'll try ... well, now let me go back to my lab " 

_____________________

Patterson tried to focus on his work, but his thoughts were on Tasha.

Longing seemed to increase each day and the lack of information about her made her distressed, it was clear to everyone that Patterson was not in his best days. 

She walked away from the monitors and walked into the locker room, washed her face and questioned the fact that she was thinking a lot about Tasha.

She took her phone, got into her contacts, rested her finger on Zapata's number, but she lost the nerve to call. She hadn't spoken to her in four months, had it been so cold all this time, even after she saved her life and now she was going to call him as if she hadn't done anything?

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and lowered his head resting his hands on the sink

Rich entered the locker room quickly

"Hey Patterson, I need you to come see this."

"Oh Rich not now, give me a minute"

"It's about Tasha" 

When heard her name, Patterson froze... His heartbeat increased the simple pronunciation of his name. Rich couldn't help noticing his reaction, his eyes sparkled when she heard the agent's name. He smile and left the locker room making Patterson follow him

"What happened?" she asked looking at the monitors 

Patterson was alone with Rich the rest of the team was on the field. 

He gave play in the video and the scientist's eyes widened at the image of the brunette and a happy countenance appeared on his face

"Tash ..." she whispered

He looked at her... she did not notice, her eyes were fixed on the image of Tasha on the screen, he in turn could see the expression of happiness on the face of the scientist who had not seen for months.

The clear expression on Patterson's face disappeared the next second that she saw Tasha sit at the table and gently kiss the lips of a mysterious blonde.

She was amazed at everything she'd just seen, she lost her breath, and she didn't even know why.

Rich advanced the video when the blonde got up to go to the bathroom. He enlarged the image and facial recognition did the identification.

"Blake Crawford," he said with a wry smile. 

Patterson was in shock.... "How, how did you get this Rich video?" asked in a shaky voice.

"Have sent us anonymously now, the email is super encrypted. Whatever it is, the question is... Tasha Zapata is a lesbian? Did you know that? Oh My God I knew, my suspicions were right" 

"Oh Rich, shut up, now is not the time to make a joke, no one would send this video without some reason just because Tasha is kissing another woman, has something bigger behind it. " 

"She has proven that she has great taste" sparked Rich

Patterson was going to answer but felt his stomach wrap, felt weird after seeing Tasha in that video kissing another woman even more when she found out who it was.

She did not even know that Zapata liked women, she thought Tasha was in love with Reade but what she had just seen was undisputed... they had kissed.

What was Zapata doing with Roman's ex? It didn't look good. She definitely couldn't stay in that office after what she had seen, she needed to take a breath.

"I need you to take care of the lab today, I'm not feeling well, I do not know if I'll be back today," she said, taking her purse and heading toward the elevator... Rich saw his worried face and spared her some irrelevant comment. 

Patterson left the FBI taking the first cab he saw and headed towards his apartment, she definitely needed to be alone.

Alone at home, walked from one side to the other of the room thinking of everything he had seen

"Why did not Zapata ever tell me about her sexuality? If she tried to tell me something, I did not give opening, of course, I was avoiding it... I said that the only relationship I could have with her was professional, how could she have said it?

"How stupid I was ... but why Blake? Why, Why...?"

She opened her refrigerator and searched for something alcoholic, she needed something strong but had only beer. 

In the fifth bottle, the beer hit Patterson and she seemed to be out for a minute.

"Why did what you saw today make you so bad? How could you want people to be honest with you if you're not honest with yourself? " heard her inner voice say

Patterson jumped up and answered his own inquires

"Oh My God, I'm in love with Tasha Zapata." she passed her hand over her forehead and looked at the nothingness, her mind wandering in disbelief at what was going on 

Reade tried to talk to Patterson on his cell phone several times after he arrived at the office and Rich told him about everything that had happened that afternoon. He considered going to the scientist's apartment to check if she was okay but gave up when she received a message from Patterson

"I'm fine Reade, do not worry."

Hours passed, everyone had already left and Reade found himself alone in his office, thought about what Tasha was doing with Blake. "Is that why you broke up with me? Was Tasha really a lesbian, or was it just some kind of cover-up?"

_____________________

The next day Patterson arrived early in the lab took advantage that there was still nobody around and when she realized, she was watching the video again looking for any clue about who had sent

Seeing Tasha kissing Blake was extremely uncomfortable, but she knew that it made no sense to Tasha and Blake together, he felt she might just have been infiltrated, but as if Tasha had been dismissed from the CIA?

The puzzle did not seem to fit, Patterson analyzed every detail of the video when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Reade.

"You've been here since what time?"

"Early," she replied, turning her eyes to the monitors.

"This video does not make any sense. Patterson, Tasha is not a lesbian."

Patterson turned to him and spoke with a certain irritation in his voice.

"It's not the fact whether or not she's a lesbian that worries me, Reade, and why the hell did they send us this video. If Tasha was even fired in the CIA this between her and Blake is real? "

A voice in the background answered her question

" If it's not real the kiss seemed to be super real " replied Rich sarcastically

" Not today Rich, do not start " Patterson replied frowning in frustration.

Every time Rich made a joke about Tasha and Blake together it was possible to notice Patterson's vulnerability to the subject.

Patterson was nervous that morning, even the alcohol base last night could not nail the eye. After confessing to herself her feelings for Tasha, it was hard to imagine the possibility that Zapata was even dating Blake

"We need to find out who sent us this video, whoever sent it was observing Tasha, she may be in danger," said Reade.

_____________________

In Paris ... Blake finished dressing when Tasha entered the room

"Are you ready?" Asked the brunette. 

"I'm almost" Blake replied kissing her lips softly.

Tasha stopped in front of the balcony and admired the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower that the room offered. She remembered Patterson almost instantly, the scientist had always wanted to meet Paris.

Two years ago they had planned to travel together but after Jane Doe appeared in their lives, everything has to be postponed.

She came back to reality with the touch of Blake

"I need a hand" the blonde turned her back to her, brought the hair forward and Tasha dragged the zipper up

"Uh, it's really beautiful, even more so in you "

Blake still on his back pressed his warm body against hers and brushed his hips provocatively.

"I bet you prefer me without it " The blonde replied, pulling her dress up to her waist, letting show her panties

She turned her face in an attempt to reach Tasha's face. whispered "We still have a few minutes, do not we?" 

Tasha did not answer ... she put her hands into Blake's hair and pulled, kissing her neck as the blonde rubbed her butt against Tasha's legs.

The brunette grabbed one of her breasts tightly while her other hand slipped into the blonde's panties.

Tasha rubbed her hand against Blake's already wet core and the blonde moaned at the touch.

The blonde turned her body abruptly throwing Tasha Zapata on the bed.

He climbed over Tasha kissing her lips and deepening the kiss the brunette put a little more force and quickly resumed the command getting over. 

He took his fingers into Blake's mouth and the blonde sucked them in.

Tasha fucked Blake without saying a word. His touches were rude and seemed orchestrated in an attempt to make the blonde achieve orgasm sooner.

When Blake reached her orgasm, she tried to catch her breath. Zapata kissed her lips and stood up, she stopped in front of the mirror adjusting her hair and her clothes

"Come on, baby, our free time is over," she said, softening her tone of voice so as not to appear impatient.

Tasha did not love Blake, the blonde did not even know her real name, she thought the brunette was really Julie Page as it was presented in Croatia. Zapata liked to have sex with her, but the motives that took her there were others and Blake neither suspected. 

The blonde believed that Tasha had feelings for her but the brunette's heart still belonged to Patterson. 

Tasha went to the bathroom, locked the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was tired of having to accompany Blake at all the charity dinners she frequented, but did not want to hurt her. Until then she had not gotten any clue that could prove her involvement with her father's illicit business

Blake seemed to be oblivious to all the dirt that Hank was involved in and in turn, she was not to blame for having the father she had.

She needed her to execute her plan but going to bed with the blonde was not something planned, it just happened. 

In new York, Patterson went to the locker room and called Tasha's number, finally got a motive that could give as excuses to hear his voice again.

Tasha took the cell phone vibrating from her pocket and realized who it was, had changed all the names of her contacts in an attempt not to risk her disguise, but that number, she would never forget. 

"Pat ..." she whispered. 

She thought about answering the call when Blake knocked on the door.

"Baby let's go I'm ready"

Tasha closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration at not being able to answer Patterson's call. Looked at the cell phone screen and apologized as if the scientist could hear.

After a few frustrated attempts Patterson left a message in his voicemail

"Hey Tasha... It's Patterson, something happened you need to know, as soon as you hear this message, please return the call, it's important."

She opened the bathroom door, grabbed his purse, and walked out with Blake from the hotel. 

_____________________

Weeks passed, and Tasha didn't call Patterson. The blonde left the video to Rich to solve, see that scene, was not helping not to think about her.

She preferred to focus on Roman's pen drive in an attempt to stop thinking about her.

Patterson plunged headlong into his work, almost did not go home. Turned nights and nights at the FBI, being alone was worse...

Zapata did not return her calls and she considered the possibility that Tasha was actually living a new life with Blake and that hurt. 

Patterson was in his laboratory gathering new information that could help with Jane's poisoning. Rich was with the team explaining the new findings. 

"Where's Patterson?" Weller asked. 

"She's in the lab gathering new information," Reade objected.

Rich was going to continue his explanation, when he saw Tasha Zapata enter the FBI building, his expression of astonishment makes the rest of the team turn to see what caused that look. 

Tasha waved at them. They all went towards her and greeted her less Rich who ran to the lab to warn Patterson

"Hey." He poked the blonde with a smile on his lips. "You need to see that," he said, pulling her arm. 

"What the hell are you doing, let go of me." she ordered

He did not listen and continued to pull it till he reached the office

"Look who's here" said looking at Patterson hoping for a possible reaction that would prove his suspicions

Rich had understood everything, Patterson was so angry since Tasha went away and after watching the video her mood became even more acidic. He knew she was in love with her best friend, but chose not to comment, at least for now. 

"Tash ..." whispered as he saw Tasha in Reade's office with Weller and Jane

Felt a cold go through her spine and freeze her in her hands, she was so nervous about the presence of the brunette there, that she feared someone noticing her strange behavior

She ran into the locker room and began to put on her makeup, did not know what motivated her to do it but she wanted to look beautiful in Tasha's eyes. Even if the brunette was dating someone else.

Highlighted her lips with a dark lipstick, she knew that color was Tasha's favorite and highlighted the beautiful color of her blue eyes applying a little more makeup. In a few minutes, Patterson looked completely different from how he was that morning.

Rich got into the locker room and stared at Patterson. 

"Is this all just to see Tasha Zapata? Wow, you really are in love with her" said staring at the blonde.

"What did you say?" she raged.

I understood everything, no use denying... Why are you getting ready to talk to Tasha? It looks like you're going on a date." 

"Rich, you are so stupid" she had no arguments to discuss, knew that Rich was right

"Oh Patterson come on!

Open your heart to me, we're all friends, right? "

"No, we are not, my friends are not stupid" she closed the closet and left the locker room.

Rich stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"I'm really an idiot Patterson and please don't be one either. It took me so long to declare myself to Boston that when I did, it was too late." 

"Tell Tasha how you feel before she goes away forever. This is your chance" said coming out of the way"

The blonde did not respond just turned her back, but finally Rich had said something conscious, he was right

She went back to the office, but she didn't see Tasha. She was no longer at the office of Reade.

"I can't believe she's gone." She thought

Looked around her no sign of the brunette, breathed frustrated, did not believe that Tasha was gone without talking to her after all that time, but if it happened it was only her fault, Zapata suddenly was just trying not to get in his way.

_____________________

On entering his lab she asked everyone to leave, walked from one side to the other still without believing that Tasha was no longer there

Heard a knock on the door

"Oh No, I sent everyone out"

"Sorry about that." 

At the sound of Tasha's voice, Patterson shuddered, drove his body rapidly toward the door

"Tasha!!! You're still here "said surprise

"Yes... but I can leave if you prefer "

Patterson ran towards the brunette and hugged her, Tasha didn't understand anything

Thought the scientist was still angry at her, but feeling Patterson's hot body against hers was so good

Only she knew how much she wished for that hug... Allowed her to embrace the blonde back and wrapped her in her arms 

"I missed you," he admitted Patterson without moving his body away. 

"I missed you too" whispered Tasha drowning her face on the scientist's shoulders feeling her perfume.

Their bodies drifted away and the silence took hold for a moment

Then I heard your message ... sorry for not answering or returning your call ... I've been very busy, but what do you have to tell me? " said filling the silence

"It's about the video we received a few weeks ago, probably someone is following you, come see" 

Patterson went to his table and gave play in the video, Tasha blushed to see her content... - "so they know of Blake"- she thought

"Are you and Blake together?" asked Patterson trying not to externalize the jealousy he felt in his tone of voice.

Tasha froze had no idea that Patterson would be so direct 

"It's not as it seems Patterson" replied lowering his staggered head with the question 

"But that's what I see Tasha, the two of you kissing" was it possible to notice the irritation in your tone of voice

"when were you planning on telling me?" she questioned

"Hey Patterson how so?" exclaimed Tasha 

"Months ago you were avoiding me, remember?! Whenever I tried a dialogue, you treated me coldly, for example you never told me about your relationship with Jack and you're charging me with something that happened after I was no longer here?"

"I don't have a relationship with Jack, I've never had..." snorted the scientist.  
"And since when do you like women? I thought you were in love with Reade"

Tasha felt her face blush

"Oh Patterson, I don't want to talk to you about this subject, not here... I've had a long flight, I'm starving. If you accept we can go out to eat, drink something and we can talk about it there."

"There's still half an hour to the end of my shift" replied Patterson with a certain irritation.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the bar we used to go to, okay with you?"

Patterson shook his head positively. 

Zapata gave her face a kiss and left the lab. The kiss made the scientist freeze

Tasha left the lab and the scientist did not fail to repair her body - "she looked more beautiful" - she thought.

_____________________

When left work, Patterson went to the bar to find the brunette, a mixture of fear and anxiety took over her, she needed to know the truth but what if the truth was that Tasha was really in love with Blake - reflected

Her feelings existed and she did not know how she would react if Zapata confessed her love for another. 

Arriving at the bar saw the brunette and headed up to her

"Hey" said Patterson

Tasha smiled "Finally, half an hour seemed like an eternity" 

Patterson gave a slight smile and sat in front of him. 

"So what do you want to drink?" asked Tasha 

"Preferably something strong"

"Uh, any special reason?" the brunette responded with surprise at her friend's reply.

"Maybe"

Tasha waved to the waiter and asked him to bring the same whisky he was drinking. 

Then she heard her cell phone ring, turned her body carrying her hand toward her purse at her side in an attempt to find him

"Hello"

"You need get out of there immediately, Kira followed you and discovered everything! The operation has been compromised, you already know what to do "yelled Keaton on the other side of the line

When looking at Patterson perceived the laser of the gun on his shirt

"Patterson," she shouted.

Jumped up grabbing the scientist carrying their bodies to the floor of the bar and the bang of the shattered glass echoed in the environment. 

The Panic took over everyone who was there. Tasha took advantage of this to mislead the shooter

"We need to get out of here now, just trust me" said holding the blonde's hand and looking into his eyes

Patterson was trembling he could not give a word and just nodded. Came out crouching with the scientist amid the crowd taking the taxi parked in the street

Already in the cab, Patterson still trembled asked "What the hell was that that ended up?"

"We need to get out of NYC immediately, we're not safe here, please just trust me, I just need to get you out of here "

Patterson heard all this in astonishment, his eyes wide. Tasha asked the taxi driver to head towards the CIA aerodrome

"You still work for them don't you?" frowned nodding in denial and continued his reasoning

"You've never been fired ", the scientist looked at Tasha, not believing in everything that was going on, it was hard to believe that Zapata had lied again

"Give me your cell phone, it may be being traced" said Tasha

The blonde took them out of her pocket and threw them out of the vehicle window. 

Patterson was furious, had just suffered an attempted murder and seemed to not know that woman who was by his side

Arriving at the destination came down from the cab and Keaton was waiting. The jet was already ready to get them out of new York.

The CIA had it all planned if the operation was compromised. In the first moment Patterson refused to enter the aircraft but Keaton convinced her

He assured her that he would warn the team about what happened and that he could not guarantee his integrity if she remained in the city. 

While the blonde went up the stairs on the aircraft Tasha and Keaton kept a dialogue

"Just let me get her out of here and make sure she's safe." she said turning his back and headed towards the jet.

_____________________

Upon entering the aircraft the brunette sat facing the scientist, Patterson looked out the window avoiding facing Zapata.

She was angry, once again her best friend hid the truth.

"Patterson, things are not as you're thinking, you can be sure I have an explanation for this." said the brunette breaking the silence 

"Where do we go, may I know or will you hide it from me as well?"

"Formentera, Spain." 

The flight followed in silence all attempts at a dialogue with the blonde was in vain, Patterson didn't want to talk. 

Upon arriving in Barcelona, they embarked on a seaplane that would take them to island Formentera, half an hour after the shipment, arrived at the final destination. 

It was night when they landed, Tasha paved the way and went to the house that was a few feet away in front of her, Patterson followed. 

The house was the only visible dwelling in the scientist's eyes. Tasha turned the key by opening the door and lit the lights, Patterson came next

The house was not big, although it was cozy, only possessed a room, living room, kitchen, bathroom. Tasha realized she had a car parked in the garage for eventual needs.

Patterson checked all the rooms in the house when he got to the room and realized he only had one bed.

"There's only one bed here" said the scientist

"Oh, don't worry you can stay with her, I'll sleep on the couch. "

We're just wearing these clothes, what are we going to wear? I need a shower"

Tasha got up and went towards the room where Patterson was, opened the wardrobe and withdrew some clothes from there... "Here, put these on, they're mine. The CIA kept it here. We can go to the city tomorrow and buy you some clothes."

Patterson took the clothes and went to the bathroom...Took her bath and when she left she saw Tasha preparing something in the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry?" asked Tasha staring at the scientist 

The blonde shook her head in affirmative and addressed the room

"Hey Patterson, talk to me." Tasha dropped what she was doing and went after the blonde. 

"We are alone here and do not know how long this will take, please do not make it harder for me "

"Harder for you?" the scientist raged "I almost died today because of you, I am incommunicado in a place against my will and things are difficult for you?"

Zapata had his eyes teary, if something had happened to Patterson, she would never forgive herself.

"Oh Patterson, you can't imagine the pain I feel just thinking that something might have happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself." Tears rolled from his face.

Tasha ran into the kitchen when she smelled burning coming from there. Extinguished the fire... when holding the pan 

"Oh, shit" she screamed when she felt her hand burn

Patterson ran into the kitchen with Tasha's scream 

"Let me see that." went towards the refrigerator, caught ice and applied on the injured site

"Better? she asked looking at Tasha.

The brunette shook her head and whispered "yes"

"So... dinner went wrong" said the blonde.

"Pizza?" suggested Tasha

"Might be" answered dryly

Patterson was in love with Tasha and annoyed with her at the same time. She felt stupid for liking someone who only hid the truth from her.

Zapata was always his best friend and Patterson didn't understand why she would always allow his work at the CIA to spoil things between them.

Tasha went to the hideout she owned in the house, typed the password by opening the safe, inside it was a good amount of money and a cell phone in which Keaton would get in touch when settling things in NYC. 

Took the money and headed to the vehicle in the garage, on the way to town the silence was present between the two again. 

Patterson loved it when Tasha spoke Spanish even without understanding the language she liked the way that sounded. 

They dined in silence and returned home. When Patterson arrived he went to his room and wished the brunette goodnight.

_____________________

Patterson couldn't sleep that night, he was still thinking about everything he's lived in the last few hours and his feelings for Tasha. 

Got up, checked the hours on his watch, it was already 5:30 morning the day was clearing... observed Tasha sleeping uncomfortably on that couch and could not help admiring her beauty. He opened the door slowly so as not to wake her.

When she left the house ... her eyes contemplated the beauty of that place.

Walked under the fluffy white sand of the beach... looking all around... it was really a paradisiacal place. 

She let the sea wet his feet and reflected how long he had no simple but invigorating moments like that.

Tasha awakened when the sunlight burst into the gaps of the curtain and reached her eyes, she went to the bathroom when she noticed the door of the room open and no one in bed.

She searched Patterson for the house when spotted her through the window, a smile came out of his lips when he saw the scientist on the beach.

"If she knew how I love her"-she thought

When he finished his morning hygiene, Zapata prepared breakfast and walked to Patterson

The blonde was playing with the sea, took a step back every time the white foam of a wave broke on her feet. 

Didn't notice Tasha approaching and bumped into her, savoring the very brief contact of her body against hers... 

The scientist was unbalanced by the bump and Tasha held her by the waist.

Hey, sorry, I did not see you coming " said disconcerted

"All right, I just came to ask you if you want to have breakfast?" replied softly.

"It's so beautiful here, look at this crystal sea" said contemplating the beautiful view

Tasha just smiled and watched her, her beautiful blue eyes seemed even more blue the sunlight "she is really beautiful"- thought 

"Come, let's have coffee" 

The two went back to the house and had breakfast in silence.

"We can go into town today I have to buy some groceries... you can buy whatever you want there." said breaking the silence

"Okay" responded by staring at Zapata by the corner of his eye, the scientist seldom saw her in informal clothes and liked what she was seeing

Tasha wore short jeans and a white shirt, the buttons were open to the height of her breasts allowing to see the top of her bikini. 

_____________________

They bought everything they needed in town and came home. The climate was still tense, the exchange of looks was constant between them but nothing was said.

Tasha arranged the shopping in the kitchen and headed to the beach, the sunny day was conducive to a dip. The scientist was lying in the hammock stretched out on the porch reading the book she had just bought.

Zapata walked by and asked, "Aren't you coming? The water should be delicious " 

"Oh No, I want to finish this chapter" replied by showing the book in his hands

Tasha snorted, rolling her eyes "so nerd" said going towards the beach

Latina took off her clothes and threw herself into the sea. It was a hot day and she allowed to relax. 

As life was better away from all the tension generated by his work, everything would be perfect if Patterson and she were well. - reflected

His eyes moved away from the book page at the sight of Tasha Zapata coming out of the sea. At a distance, Patterson admired the brunette's body in a bikini.

Thought about what it would be like to have that body on top of hers, thinking about it, felt a strange sensation in her belly, concluded that he was being ridiculous and laughed at himself.

She left the book and went into the kitchen, opened the freezer door and took the beers that Tasha had put on ice. Walked to the beach and sat next to the brunette, held out his hand and offered the drink. 

"Thank you," Zapata replied.

Sitting side by side looking at the sea, Tasha turned her face to the blonde and said 

"I know I did not want to be here now, much less in my company."

She was going to go on, but Patterson interrupted her.

"There's nothing we can do, I think you should find some way to talk to your girlfriend, she must be worried about you" said trying not to show the jealousy she felt when thought of Tasha and Blake together.

Zapata frowned, they had no opportunity to talk in NYC and Patterson still believed that Blake and she were together.

"I don't have a girlfriend Patterson, if you're referring to Blake forget it... we're not a couple." replied by looking at her 

Patterson looked at her and arched one of her eyebrows without understanding... "and the video" stammered... 

Tasha interrupted the scientist's reasoning and confessed to everything that really happened in those four months. 

"Patterson, just listen to me" turned his body completely facing blonde.

"I met Blake at the gala in Croatia remember? My communicator never failed that day it was I who made it look like it... I needed to get close to Blake to execute the CIA designed plan since I was recruited... Yes, you were right when you concluded that I never left the CIA. Keaton made it look like I got fired in front of the team... The way he put me up against the team that day was something totally unexpected for me... 

I just went to know that everything had not gone through a plan after. I believed that I had been fired. The next day, Keaton came to me, explained the reasons that led him to do that. I needed to get out of the task force. The interests of the FBI were no longer the same as the CIA. He knew that I would have to give many explanations if I continued and this would all compromise the operation... I really wanted to bring down the Sandstorm.

I couldn't let Roman run away again... do we know that Jane let him go when she had the chance to stop him or did you really believe the justification that Weller gave us? Roman has tried against our lives several times, has always been a threat to us..."

Patterson listened to everything with attention and the brunette gave continuity

"Blake didn't know the truth about Roman, he believed he was Tom and I gave her a chance to know who he was, thus gaining his trust. She went to Cape Town to find him, said she found him injured and bleeding... that her father was probably killed by him. Blake broke up with him before came back, and that's how I infiltrated and took command of HCI GLOBAL... She was fragile by the loss of his father and by the lie lived next to Roman, it was easy to manipulate it, but had Kira in the way... She was always Hank's right-hand man, thought that after her death Blake would entrust her with the HCI command but it didn't... With that I turned her target, she loathed me, always sought a fault of mine. I had to sign those FBI shutdown papers, that would put an end to any trace of my career as an agent and the CIA in turn took care of it. She could hire the best investigator who would have nothing to prove that I was not Julie Page." "Blake and she were at the FBI for an interrogation" interrupted Patterson with his reasoning. 

"Yeah, Blake told me ... Kira probably sent one of her men to follow me, it must have been she who sent the video, she knew the FBI would get involved if I was really one of them. When saw me enter the building and soon after in the company of an agent ordered his man to shoot. Her and Blake's cell phone was monitored to keep my security. That's when Keaton called me..."

The brunette stopped talking for a second and concluded

"I compromised the whole mission when I went to the FBI but I needed to know what you had to tell me, you said it was important and I decided to go personally"

Patterson was surprised at everything he had just heard, Zapata had his reasons for doing what he did, his intentions were good the two of them wanted to bring down the sandstorm.

"Sorry to ruin everything," the blonde replied, understanding everything that had happened.

"Do not apologize please, it was not your fault... I should suspect that Kira would send someone to follow me and God..."

Stopped talking for a minute lowered his head breaking eye contact with the scientist 

"If something had happened to you... Do you forgive me? " she said in a tone of emotion.

Patterson pulled Tasha to her and hugged her.

"Hey, I'm here and alive thanks to you, once again you saved my life, I also owe you an apology... I was so full of rage and I was so rude to you, I'm sorry Tash..."

They held each other for a few minutes ... minutes that seemed like an eternity for the two of them.

_____________________

"Oh no, you got me wet" Patterson joked while pulling away their bodies

"Me? You who hugged me" replied smiling

She stood up and picked up the towel... wrapped Patterson's shoulders.

Upon rising ... The scientist can appreciate the body of the brunette and concluded that she was even more handsome up close... She was happy to know that Tasha and Blake were not girlfriends.

"Better that way?" asked the brunette involving Patterson in the towel

"Yes, much better" she smiled.

It was getting dark and Tasha decided to come in.

"It's getting cold I'm going in, are you coming? "

Patterson held out his hand and the brunette helped her get up

On entering the house, Tasha went to take a shower, was cold and needed to get rid of the wet bikini. Patterson put on a coat and went out trying to find something that could make a bonfire.

When he got out of the shower, the scientist was finishing the bonfire. Tasha shook her head and smiled, she loved Patterson's inventions.

Was just finishing dressing when Patterson came in.

"Hey, I made a bonfire, did you see? We can make marshmallows" she said enthusiastically.

A smile arose on her lips, thought of how she could be so beautiful, so intelligent and so lovely at the same time

"Of course we can" replied smiling

Patterson went to take a shower while Tasha prepared things for the night around the bonfire... It would be the first happy moment on the scientist's side since they arrived

_____________________

Under the starry sky, around the campfire was just them two and the noise of the waves breaking into the sea. 

The bonfire bathed Patterson in a warm, bright light from the flames that added flush to his beautiful face Tasha drank her beer gazing at the beauty of the blonde. 

The scientist talked about the things she had lived in the last four month

Tasha took a hand to the hair that invaded Patterson's face, placing it behind her ear... Her fingers gently touched the face of the scientist who stopped talking and smiled shyly at her.

Tasha could have sworn that smile was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. She smiled back... the urge to kiss those rosy lips made himself present and she got up

"I'll get more beer" said 

Tasha needed to restrain herself, she was living a wonderful evening next to her, couldn't screw it up because of her impulses. She loved her since she met her but didn't know if the feeling was reciprocal. 

Upon returning, she stretched out her arm and offered one of the beers to the blonde

"So, after your date with Jack... Did not you go out with anyone else? asked curious

Patterson took a sip in the drink and replied

"Oh no, all my attempts to meet someone, you know, have been so frustrating, my job has demanded a lot from me in the last few months and I was definitely not in the head for that" continued... 

"And you ... kissing Blake was part of the CIA's plan? asked ironically 

Tasha blushed diverting her gaze but forced herself to face those blue eyes again

"No, it just happened" replied firmly

"So you love her?" 

"No, she was so fragile about everything, I tried to be a good friend and Blake fell in love with me... When I realized we had already gone too far and I needed to keep my disguise"

"Breaking up with her could put everything at risk. I've never loved Blake, I love someone else" she admitted.

"Reade?" asked curious? 

"Not Patterson, Reade is my best friend... I mean, I still think he's... Reade must be pissed at me, but we confuse things. I hope he understands that... I'd say Blake served to make me understand that I really like women." she laughed, admitting her preference

Patterson was surprised, if Tasha didn't love Blake and admitted to liking women, she could only be in love with one.

"Who would this woman be"- thought

Rich's words came to her mind, she needed to tell Tasha how she felt... It seemed easy to say after Zapata confessed his sexuality but if she was in love with another how would it be? 

"Hey, earth calling" Tasha said bringing the blonde back to reality.

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"This is not news" joked - I'll get more beers for us "said

"Let me go, I need to go to the bathroom," the blonde replied

In the House... Patterson stopped in front of the mirror.

"Come on, Patterson, courage, just tell her how you feel..." She said to herself - Took a deep breath, picked up the beers and left.

Zapata wrapped herself in a blanket ... the bonfire was not enough to warm her from the cold breeze on the beach.

Took the beer offered by Patterson, the blonde sat next to her and Tasha noticed her nervousness.

"It's all right? Looks like you saw a ghost. "

Patterson took a sip of his drink - "Nothing, just cold" she lied... She would need something stronger to have the courage.

Zapata stretched out the blanket and sat closer to her 

"Take it, it fits two."

The blonde wrapped herself in the blanket and felt Tasha's shoulder touch her

Tasha asked Patterson to get the marshmallows that were next to her... Turning to deliver, they stood face to face. 

Patterson froze, she was so close to Tasha's face that she could feel her breath.

Between glances a moment of silence stretched over them and neither of them knew what to say, perhaps the reason was that nothing else needed to be said but done

The blonde stared at the lush mouth in front of her, how she wanted to taste those lips.

Zapata noticed the looks towards his mouth... The scientist licked his lips applying a little more moisture to his mouth

Tasha couldn't resist those rosy, glowing lips inches from yours and kissed Patterson... She brushed her face away, breaking the kiss when she realized what she had done.

They looked at each other a look so intense and deep

Patterson held his face and stroked it, finalized the affection on his chin and kissed her back, as he felt the scientist deepened the kiss, Tasha wrapped her around her waist bringing her body closer to her

The pleasure and satisfaction that Patterson felt kissing Tasha brought him a huge willingness to confess his love "Tash.." whispered softly

Patterson had the words on the tip of his tongue, but the next kiss interrupted her from professing them. When she started kissing the blonde was not in a rush or purely sexual way, Tasha kissed her slowly and affectionately, as if that were all she needed to feel.

The brunette touched her forehead on her stroking her face. "I love you," she confessed

Brought his hot finger to the scientist's parted lips... Patterson's mouth opened a little more with his touch making Tasha lick her lips

Patterson felt her heart quicken and shivers ran through her body when Tasha deepened the kiss, she knew exactly what she was feeling.

Without noticing she bowed her head back and Tasha quickly kissed her neck 

"Oh Tash," she moaned softly as she felt Tasha's warm tongue and fleshy lips on her neck

Patterson was full of desire, Tasha in turn never imagined listening to the scientist's voice taking pleasure and above all directed at her, provoked by her. 

Took one of his hands the blonde's head and kissed her again, Tasha stiffened her body against that of Patterson making the blonde lie on the fluffy sand of the beach 

Patterson's response was to grab her ingraining her digits in her hair ... "I'm in love with you Tash... I also love you" admitted 

A slight smile tore the brunette's lips, Zapata stared at those bright blue eyes and confessed

"I thought about that moment more times than you can imagine" Tasha didn't want to say half-words anymore

"Since I first saw you at the FBI I loved you, your way, your smile, your intelligence, I love everything about you Patt... it's always been you from the first moment"

Patterson could not feel happier, seeing the brunette smiling at her she was sure it was next to her that she wanted to stay from now on.

The blonde kissed Tasha's lips in response to the declaration of love she had just heard. 

Their breaths became heavier and the kiss became more intense making their bodies ask for more, their hands began to become restless with the desire to prove themselves

Urgently Patterson took his fingers to the brunette's blouse and began unbuttoning the buttons 

Patt... Are you sure? she asked in ecstasy

Patterson nodded "I want you Tash... do not deny me this"

The brunette allowed the scientist to go ahead

With Tasha without a blouse, the blonde traced a path with her fingers on the back of her back reaching for her bra... she easily removed Tasha's bra and they fell into the sand, making her firm and large breasts stand out.

"You're so beautiful Tash... " whispered Patterson lifting his body and handing out kisses in Tasha's tummy

In a few minutes they were naked, they loved each other with all the love they felt illuminated by the starlight and blessed by the moonlight.

_____________________

Now the two women looked at each other in silence... Tasha ran her eyes over Patterson's pretty face, realizing that those blue eyes were watching her.

Tasha smiled at her, making the blonde unwittingly smile back.

Patterson snuggled up in Tasha, the brunette straightened out for the scientist to fit into his arms and then put a soft kiss on his head.

They remained hugged looking at the stars

"Look, a shooting star, make a wish" spoke Patterson breaking the silence of that moment

Tasha smiled 

"All I would ask for is in my arms now"

Patterson smiled timidly plunging his face over Tasha's neck 

"I love you" whispered softly near the brunette's ear, making her smile.

And so... they loved each other again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave feedback (positive or negative)
> 
> It is possible to have a continuation to this story...


End file.
